


In the League

by Strawmerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Overwatch esports au, Slow Burn, series of one shots that I'll update whenever??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmerry/pseuds/Strawmerry
Summary: Hinata "Decoy" Shouyou is one of the best DPS players in the world. The world just... hasn't realized it yet. His path to playing in the big leagues finally starts when he's signed to a young and budding pro Overwatch team, the Karasuno Ravens. But being a pro isn't as easy as it's made out to be, especially not when he somehow ends up on the same team as his life long rival, Kageyama "King" Tobio.These chapters have no chronological order, they're more like a series of scenes in their lives.





	In the League

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's on a bad losing streak and refuses to sleep until he wins. Then the power goes out. Kageyama and Hinata have sort of a bonding moment

Hinata rolls his shoulder back as the low grumble of a storm paired with the battering rain shakes the house’s window panes. The only source of light in the dark living room is the pallid blue glow emanating from the computer monitor, casting an almost ghoulish tone over Hinata’s heavy eyes and clenched jaw.

 

Hinata knows it’s late. Knows it’s _really_ late honestly- the red flashing light of the digital clock beside his monitor keeps reminding him of just how little sleep he’s running on right now. At this point he’s definitely bordering on blinking for one second too long and falling asleep right then and there.

 

But he can’t bring himself to stop- to click the orange exit game button, drag himself upstairs and just dive into the warm, sweet comfort of his bed. Let his weary eyes finally shut.

 

Instead, he focuses himself back in on the game, his tongue poking out of his mouth- _he’s just gotta break this streak, he knows it’s just bad luck_ \- when he catches the shadow of a movement on the screen. His left hand taps away at the keyboard while his right clicks fervently on the mouse, swiping it suddenly to the side. He’s rewarded with the sound of a satisfying _ping!_ that rings through his headset as his crosshairs find the head of an enemy player.

 

Hinata grins and lets out a loud whoop- _now that’s more like it, he can feel the tides turning already, he’s just gotta keep the momentum going_ \- He’s already pushing forward with his team, everyone gearing up for a big fight. Hinata’s in position with his ult, all 5 remaining enemy players in his sights when-

 

There’s a soft click, barely audible through his headphones.

 

Then the computer monitor suddenly dies to black.

 

For a moment, Hinata sits alone in the darkness gripping the mouse in his hand, the jarring cut between gunshots and yelling teammates, to nothing but his heartbeat and the rain too startling to process.

 

He pauses briefly. Breathes in once and then-

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Hinata practically _screeches_ as he jumps to his feet, grabbing at the computer monitor and shaking it with a desperate urgency. “No no no no no- come _on,_ not now _please_.”

 

He scrambles over the desk, reaching for the pc as he blindly feels for the wires in the dark, searching for _anything_ that could’ve caused the computer to click off _right as he was finally getting back on track-_

 

“Hinata what the _fuck_ are you doing?” Kageyama’s exasperated voice cuts through the room, just as Hinata’s crawling under the desk on all fours.

 

Hinata resolutely does not acknowledge Kageyama, nor does he raise his head from under the desk- _he's got more important things to worry about, like saving his SR-_ Instead he continues his mission of getting the damned computer back on, feeling for the cords plugged into the outlet, trying to see if he maybe _somehow_ kicked something out of its socket while playing.

 

“Seriously it’s _4 am_ ,” Hinata can hear Kageyama’s voice growing closer, his feet padding along the wooden floors, “Daichi yelled at us to go to sleep hours ago.”

 

Hinata finally tilts his head back to glance towards Kageyama when he hears him stop right behind him, standing before his desk. He can only make out the lower half of Kageyama’s torso from this position, but he can tell that the other boy’s form is illuminated by the phone flashlight gripped in his hand, aimed directly where Hinata’s kneeling.

 

“Technically Daichi only told us to sleep 2 hours ago; it hasn’t been _that_ long. I didn’t notice the time pass,” Hinata responds quickly, leaning out slightly from under the desk- _He’s not totally lying, but  if Daichi finds them still awake-_ Hinata shakes his head- Daichi’s wrath is to be feared, but now is not the time.

 

“Shit, quick pass me your flashlight,” Hinata swipes at Kageyama’s hand, nearly managing to grab the other’s phone before Kageyama stumbles backwards.

 

“Hey- watch it dumbass!” Kageyama snaps as he stumbles out of Hinata’s arm length. Hinata pouts at Kageyama for a moment- thinks of an insult or two to sling back- before he remembers he's got a game to save and turns back to fumble for the cords.

 

From behind him, Hinata can practically feel Kageyama glaring him down before the words leave Kageyama’s mouth, “What the hell are you even doing?”

 

Hinata pats his arm around behind the desk, searching for _something_ until his hand comes into contact with a solid mass- and he grabs hold of the bundle of cords behind the desk, feeling for any that might have fallen out of place, “Just help me out Kageyama, I’m trying to- ack!”

 

Hinata squawks and flails as the top of his head knocks into the underside of the desk. His right hand comes up to rub absently at the now forming bump, “Dammit- I’m _trying_ to get back to my game; hurry up and help me figure out why the computer shut off.”

 

Kageyama rolls his eyes before sinking down to sit back on his haunches, coming to eye level with the back of Hinata’s head, “The power went out stupid. I don't think you'll be getting back to your match in time.”

 

Hinata lets out another indignant yelp as his head thumps into the desk once more, “ _Seriously?!_ ”

 

Kageyama stands and takes a step back as Hinata extricates himself quickly from the desk, standing up briefly- before promptly collapsing back to the floor.

 

“Come _on_ !” Hinata whines, rolling over onto his back on the cold hardwood floor, “I'm _cursed_ Kageyama. I played a million skirmishes today and I didn’t win a single one!”

 

Kageyama snorts at that, “Yeah, you did play like ass today. Remember when you fell off the map recalling?”

 

Hinata groans and brings his hands to face, pressing his palms into his eyes, “Shut up bakageyama, don’t remind me,” He breathes in deeply once, feels the cold air fill his lungs, and lets out a long sigh. Kageyama’s still just staring at him- and for a beat of silence, the two listen to the rain from the storm battering against the windows- _the storm that stole his win from him, Hinata thinks bitterly_ \- until Kageyama opens his mouth again.

 

“You could’ve asked me to duo with you.”

 

Hinata doesn’t register what Kageyama says immediately, then he blinks quickly and turns to look up at the other boy, still standing and very pointedly not making eye contact with him. Hinata half-expected another teasing insult, maybe a comment on how he blinked right into his own pulse bomb, or how he kept getting sniped off by the enemy widowmaker, or any of the other multitude of mishaps and mess ups from today’s games.

 

But he definitely doesn’t expect that. Kageyama _offering_ to duo? Well, maybe not _offering_ , but that’s as close as Kageyama will get to asking him directly. It’s not that they’ve never duo’d before- They do quite frequently in fact, they’re an unbeatable force together, Hinata thinks with a surge of pride- but it’s always been Hinata who asks first. Always, always, always. Why in the world would Kageyama ask unless he has something to gain from it this time?

 

“Yeah right, stupid Kageyama. If I play with you while _I’m_ on a losing streak and then we win, then that means you carried me and that’s _way_ worse,” Hinata retorts, “You’re just saying that so you can boost your own ego.”

 

Kageyama’s head snaps back to glare at him and for a brief moment, Kageyama looks angry- _wait, no, Kageyama always looks angry_ . _He looks… hurt?_ \- Hinata dully registers it with disbelief and starts to feel just a little guilty. He knows what he said isn’t true- knows Kageyama is a more than good player who’s earned most of whatever dumb ego he has. He doesn’t mean it, really, and honestly, he’s not even sure why he said it; maybe it’s his bad luck and the stupid storm and... himself. He's starting to feel more than just a little guilty. Shit.

 

“Kageyama listen-”

 

“You dumbass, I don’t need to duo with you to know I’m a better player,” Kageyama cuts him off. He’s suddenly bending down to face Hinata and the phone’s been placed somewhere to the side; the angle of the light highlights the curves of Kageyama’s cheeks and his stormy gray eyes and- _why is his face so close what the hell-_ Hinata turns away from Kageyama’s piercing glare but before he can open his mouth to protest, Kageyama grabs a lock of his fiery orange hair and tugs- not enough to really hurt Hinata at all, but enough to force him to look back up at his face, “I’m your teammate, you idiot. I’m supposed to fucking support you, we’re a team, so I’ll… I’ll be here for you, or whatever, okay?”

 

Kageyama’s rushes that last part out, almost quiet enough that Hinata doesn’t hear, but he does, and for the second time today, Hinata’s stunned into silence, stuck staring at Kageyama. He isn’t really sure what to do- he hadn’t expected Kageyama to reassure him, or to not immediately kill him for insulting him, or for his hand to feel that warm resting in his hair- _why is it still resting in his hair?_ \- and he certainly doesn’t expect to feel a little flutter of _something_ as they stare each other down.

 

Hinata first thinks of how easy it would be to reach up and pull Kageyama down- _pull him down and do what?_ \- and then he thinks of a million more- how Kageyama looks a little flushed, how Kageyama had promised to support him, how he came downstairs at _4 fucking am to get him to sleep_ and-

 

The loud crackling bang of a lightning strike outside startles Hinata out of his thoughts, Kageyama quickly retracting his hand from Hinata’s hair. Hinata finds himself sort of… missing it.

 

“Dumbass, we should, uh, get to sleep before Daichi or Suga find out we’re up,” Kageyama coughs, extending a hand to pull Hinata to his feet.

 

“Uh, yeah, okay, yeah,” Hinata stutters a little as he takes Kageyama’s hand, his touch maybe lingering just a little too long, “Here’s your phone.”

 

“Thanks,” Kageyama replies, pointing the phone flashlight towards the stairway heading upstairs, briskly taking a few steps forward before turning back and tilting his head back at Hinata.

Hinata snaps out of his stupor and follows after, immediately matching pace behind Kageyama, the two silently marching upstairs to their shared team rooms. As Hinata gently closes the door behind him, he can just faintly make out Kageyama’s shape sitting down on his bed on the farther side of the room through the darkness. Hinata lies back on his own bed facing the wall, and his body suddenly remembers that he’s been staring at a computer monitor for _hours_ , he can practically feel the exhaustion slowly seeping through his bones. He rolls over, facing Kageyama’s sleeping form and realizes quite belatedly that he never gave him an answer.

 

“Kageyama uh, I’m sorry, about the ego thing, or whatever, you’re a really good teammate and I really appreciate it,” Hinata says, half mumbling it out of fatigue and half because he doesn’t want to wake Kageyama, “I’d… I’d do the same for you, probably.”

 

Moments before Hinata’s consciousness fades into sleep to the backdrop of gentle breathing and pattering rain, he barely makes out Kageyama’s voice from the other side of the room, softer than a whisper and with a gentleness Hinata isn’t sure Kageyama’s able to muster.

 

“Thanks, Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this honestly?? This is my first ever fic and I wrote it in the spur of the moment lol- If anyone's confused about the terms I used I'll be happy to explain it! I haven't been into haikyuu for years but god I still love my boys. I know it's a pretty strange AU but I just really wanted to combine my interests. BTW Hinata is a tracer main and Kageyama is a Zarya main. Come yell with me on my tumblr @rerenah!


End file.
